Leek Soup
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: [TwoShot]Who knew that some Leek Soup could cause so much mishief? Yuri of the TohruKagura variety and some more involved yaoi of the YukiKyo variety. Includes Sweet!Tohru, Girly!Kagura, Torturious!Yuki and Weak!Kyo
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Fire.Rose.Black

**Currently unbetad, betad version will be up soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer:** Okay…If I owned Fruit's Basket, chances are that I'd speak Japanese. I can….curse….in Japanese…and…um…say fork…other than that…eh.

**Summary:** Who knew simple Leek Soup could cuase this much mischief?

**Challenge/Must Include:** An appearance by Momiji and the lines "But, everyone else has one!" and "You/I/he/she has no attention span."

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri(not until the next part, suckas), major OOCness, especially by Yuki, cursing thanks to Kyo, fits of random emotion thanks to Kagura and Tohru, and some making-outness. More limeyness in part two.

⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕

**Tohru POV**

"Kyoooooo-kuuuuun!" I looked up and smiled as the familiar voice rang through the house. I put down the leeks that I was cutting for soup and hurried quickly into the other room to see Kagura-san standing by the door, looking around expectantly.

"Kagura-san!" I called with a big smile, bowing politely. The visitor turned and caught sight of me, smiling and waving at me. I glanced down at her outfit-Kagura-san always had the cutest clothes. Today the Boar was wearing a rose-colored dress with white trim and sweater. I sighed, slightly envious. Someday, I would have to take Kagura-san shopping with Uo-chan, Hana-chan and me.

"Tohru-kun! It is so nice to see you!" She chirped, bowing back politely before grabbing my shoulders and dragging me into one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Is Kyo-kun here?' She asked, pouting cutely and letting the me go. "He isn't answering me! If he is avoiding me I swear I shall-" I hurried to head off disaster.

"No, no, he's not ignoring you!" I jumped to placate my distraught friend. "He's sick right now. I'm sure if he could answer you he would!" I promised, even though somehow I doubted that he'd really answer his would-be girlfriend.

"What's wrong with my poor Kyo-kun?' She asks, hands flying to her mouth in dismay. I stifled a giggle. Kagura-san was so protective of Kyo-kun sometimes, it was the sweetest thing. She was like a mother hen with a runaway chick or something.

"He has a fevers." I told her, my own worry making me bite my lip in distress. "They all do, actually. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san, I mean. Yuki-kun got sick first, so he's mostly better, but now Kyo-kun and Shigure-san are sick, too."

"Oh no! My poor Kyo-kun! And with the rain today too, he must feel dreadful!" Kagura-san wailed. "I must bundle him in blankets and nurse my poor baby back to health!" I giggled and went back to my vegetable dicing, my friend trailing after me.

"Well, we already called Hatori-san, he's coming over to check on them soon. He said I should make them some leek soup!" I noticed the downcast and morose expression on my dark-haired friend's face and she just looked so tragic that it broke my heart. "You can help me if you want!" I offered hopefully.

"Oh, really, Tohru-kun? You mean it? You are the nicest girl ever!" Kagura squealed, attacking me in another hug, pushing us both to the ground. "Ok, just tell me what to do!" She cried as we picked ourselves up, giggling.

"O-Okay!" I stuttered, still caught up in the sudden shifts of Kagura-san's mood. "Well, you can start by taking those chopped onions over there and put them in that pan of melted butter. Stir them for about, um, 7 minutes or so. Until they're brown!"

"Like this, Tohru-kun?" The mercurial girl asked, demonstrating her stirring abilities. I looked and treated the older girl to my sunniest smile.

"Yes! That's exactly it, Kagura-san!" I chirped, beaming at my friend. Suddenly, she burst into tears. "K-Kagura-san? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Oh no! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! What's wrong Kagura-san?" I asked frantically.

"Oh, Tohru-kun!" She wailed. 'We are supposed to be friends but you always call me Kagura_–san_! I thought I told you to call me Kagura_-chan_!" My hands flew to my mouth in distress. Oh, how careless of me! I had completely forgot and hadn't realized that my calling her in such a formal way would hurt her feelings! Oh dear! How could I be so unknowingly cruel?

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Kagura-s…Kagura-chan! I had forgotten! I will work harder! I will call you Kagura-_chan_ from now on, is that better? How can I ever make it up to you?" I cried, pulling worriedly on her pink sleeve. I soon found myself engulfed by warm arms and the smell of roses as she began to sob onto my shoulder.

"Oh! Tohru-kun, you are the sweetest ever! I'm so sorry for flipping out on you like this! It's just, it's just…" I patted her back awkwardly, trying to soothe her as she continued to sob the shoulder of my green dress.

"Just what, Kagura-chan?" I asked, worried about one of my best friends. Oh! I did not mean to say that Uo-chan and Hana-chan were not my best_est_ friends or to say that I was not extremely close to my new friends among the Sohma family! B-but, it was just that I couldn't tell my best friend's about the curse, and Kisa was too young to be a best friend, and sometimes Rin didn't seem to like me at all, and it's just not the same with boys.

"Kyo-kun's been so mean to me lately! He hasn't returned any of my calls and he's just been so cruel!" She sobbed. I blinked, confused, continuing to stroke her soft, dark hair in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

"B-but, Kagura-chan, I thought you said that you never really loved Kyo-kun, I thought that…" She was shaking her head vehemently, pulling back from my shoulder to stare into my eyes

"Oh, Tohru-kun, you really are so sweet and innocent! No, I don't love him, not in that way…He's more like my annoying kid brother than anything, but, I need a boyfriend!" I didn't understand. Kagura-chan was so independent and strong, why did a girl like her _need_ a boyfriend? I voiced my thoughts to her.

"B-but, Kagura-chan, you don't need a boyfriend! We girls can be just as strong and powerful by ourselves! No girl needs a boyfriend!" I exclaimed, really getting into the swing of my feminist thoughts.

"But, Tohru-kun, everyone else has one!" I must have looked confused, because she explained further. 'I mean, at my university, all my friends except me have boyfriends, and they always try to set me up with these guys who want to, y'know, hug me and-" Suddenly, I got it.

"And you can't transform, so you say that Kyo-kun is your boyfriend, but if he doesn't cooperate, you can't do that!" I finished and she nodded. "Oh, Kagura-chan! That's so sad! I'm so sorry! I'll try to talk to Kyo-kun for you, okay?"

"Oh, you really are the sweetest! I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you. People always tell me that I need to cool down my emotions and start thinking with my head instead of my heart." I gasped at this, dismayed.

"Oh, no! Kagura-chan must _never_ try to hide her emotions! I envy Kagura-chan because she is able to show so many people how she feels in her heart without fear or shame! Mom once told me that someone who hides their emotions is only living halfway! I wish I could be like that and have to try everyday! I really think you are so lucky, Kagura-chan, and I look up to you!"

"Tohru-kun, is that really the truth?" I nodded my head up and down as fast as I could. 'That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" She stepped back and brushed off her dress where it had gotten wrinkled. "You really are so sweet…you know, for just being one of my annoying kid brother's friends."

"Huh?" I said aloud, saddened by this sudden turn of events. Then I saw the gleam in her eye. _She's teasing me!_ I realized with a start and giggled. "Well, you're not too bad yourself, for just being my friend's annoying older sister!"

"Aww, you say the sweetest thing, Tohru-kun!" She giggled. "But you do know that I think more of you than that! Why, you're one of my best friends!" _What an honor, _I thought dazedly. "You look so cute when you blush!" She informed me.

"Eep!" I squeaked when she suddenly tapped me right on my nose. I giggled; it was so nice to be able to just mess around with a girl for once! Not that I didn't love my boys, but they were always fighting and having to prove how strong they were and trying to protect me and stuff. It got a bit tiring after awhile.

"Okay, so let's make this sucker!" She said, clapping her hands together and returning to her ferocious stirring of the onions. I smiled happily and we go back to cooking. I was lulled by the soothing routine of chopping and mixing, which was broken only by idle chatter between my friend and I. I stirred in some flour and she added the chicken broth while I continued to stir to make sure that it went in evenly. Then we added the rest of the ingredients, the leeks, canned tomatoes, bay leaves, fine herbs, oregano and-

"Oh no!" I realized suddenly. "I forgot to get the chives out!" I dragged the mini-ladder over and climbed up, opening the cabinet. I passed the container of the minced herbs down to Kagura-chan's waiting hands. Suddenly, I lost my balance and slipped, falling down. "Eek!" I yelped, but instead of hitting the hard ground, I was caught and the impact was softened by a warm body beneath mine. For a change, my savior didn't transform under me!

"You really are pretty clumsy, aren't you?" Kagura asked, chuckling in a good-natured way, her voice strangely soft, breath tickling my ear. I blushed in slight embarrassment, but what with her gentle tone, I couldn't exactly feel ashamed so I just nodded and got up. I suppressed a slight shiver at the loss of body heat. We added the chives, then some salt and pepper. I stirred the pot until it boiled, then turned the heat down and covered the top.

"Now we can just relax for 20 minutes while it simmers, and then some time to let it cool." I said, carefully setting the timer. "What would you like to do?" I asked, shy for some reason. She raised a pale index finger and tapped it against her glossy pink lips, scrutinizing me. I found myself blushing under her gaze.

"Would you like me to curl your hair?" She asked. 'Or at least start, it'll take longer than 20 minutes to do well." I gasped in shock. I'd always wondered what I'd look like with curly hair but had never quite gotten up the courage to try it myself.

"Oh, Kagura-chan, if it's not too much trouble…" I trailed off. She clasped her hands together and then grabbed my arm and flung me into a chair. I watched, bemused, as she went into a frenzy of preparation, pulling brushes and instruments out of her bag and plugging them in place. Finally, she brandished a straightener under my nose. "Um, but I thought you were going to curl it…?" I said, confused.

"I am! But if you straighten the hair first, the curls hold better!" She informed me. Wow, I hadn't realized that curling hair was so complicated. She divided my hair into sections and pinned most of it to the top of my head before starting to apply the hot device to the sections left hanging.

"Tohru-kun…" She sighed softly from behind me. "You have such beautiful hair!" I felt my cheeks grow warm at the compliment from such a worldly and gorgeous girl.

"I think you're hair is very lovely, too, Kagura-chan…" I told her, still feeling somewhat shy next to this confident girl who was lavishing me with compliments.

"Aww, thank-you for thinking so!" The rest of our time passed in idle chatter until, sadly, it was time to take the leek soup to the sickly Sohmas. Oh no! Not sadly! I always wanted it help my friends in need, especially my dear roommates, who I am so grateful to! I was just sad because it meant a pause in Kagura –chan and my girl time.

"Here, Shigure-san is his study, so I'll take it to him there. Both Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are in Yuki-kun's room, Shigure-san made me move him out of there, he said he couldn't stand their bickering. You can take their soup to them and see Kyo-kun!" I offered, hoping to please her.

"Thank-you, Tohru-kun!" She said, grabbing two of the trays, each loaded with bowls and spoons. She bustled upstairs, being careful to not to spill. I smiled at her retreating back, feeling warm for some reason, before I turned toward Shigure-san's study.

⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕

**Kyo's POV**

"Kyo-kuuuun! I brought leek soup for you and Yun-chan!" Oh god. Why me? _Why me? _Why couldn't it be _anyone_ else bringing me _anything_ else? I groaned and shut my eyes, hoping it would make her go away.

"Thank you very kindly, Kagura-san." Kuso nezumi, with his fucking good manners. I opened my eyes and turned, sending him a withering glare, which he completely ignored. Typical, annoying, aggravating him. God, I hated that rat, really, truly, deeply loathed him!

"Here, Kyo-kun! Make sure to eat it all, Tohru-kun says it'll make you better in no time flat!" She exclaimed happily, putting her goddamn face right in my goddamn view. Of course. Have I mentioned that she also annoyed me? That damn Yuki and her could've start a We-Annoy-Kyo club, with them as the founders. It probably would have gotten hundreds of members, too. More if you count in Yuki's pack of obsessive stalkers who'd join just to be near him.

"If Tohru made it, why," I paused for a breath, worn out. Goddamn rain. "Isn't _she_ here, giving it to us, instead of you?" I snapped. It was said in a kinda mean tone, I suppose, but whatever. It was Kagura. She'd deal with it. That or just beat me up. Erk.

"Because, silly, Tohru-kun is taking soup to Shigure-san. Plus, I helped make the soup. Anyway, I have to go! I'm curling Tohru-kun's hair!" She said and was gone, just as noisily and suddenly as she'd arrived. I pushed the tray away from my face and readjusted my pillows so I could sit more comfortably, closing my eyes from the effort. I must have dozed off for a few minutes, because the next thing I knew, an irritating voice was rousing me from a haze that consisted of nothing but _Mm. Sleep. Good._

"Aren't you going to eat your soup?" Shut _up_, you kuso nezumi! I did not reply, hoping he'd get the point. "Hello? Baka neko?" I cracked an eye open and glared at him. "Eat your soup."

"I. Hate. Leeks." I snarled weakly. Damn Yuki, he had already finished his soup while I'd been asleep. "I am not going…to have any soup…with leeks in it." The strain of getting this sentence out was enough to make me groan weakly. I glanced at the nezumi to see he had a wicked smile on his face, even through the unhealthy flush of his fever.

"Really? You don't seem very adamant about it. Quite unlike you, neko." I glowered at him to the best of my abilities. Of course, this didn't receive any result, but it sure made me feel better.

"Shaddup, kuso nezumi." I growled with all the invective I could muster. "You like leeks. You eat it. Lemme sleep." Somehow, I doubted he'd grant my request, and I was proved right when he gave a completely evil little chuckle. Well, maybe it wouldn't seem quite so diabolically evil to anyone else, but I know him better than most people do. He's evil and takes sick pleasure in torturing me on a daily basis.

"Rainy days really do make you lethargic, don't they?" He asked, getting up from his bed, a bit unstable, and walked over toward me. I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping he'd get the point and back off. He pretended not to notice.

"No shit. Go 'way." I muttered, closing my eyes and turning away. When I felt my mattress dip with added weight, my eyes popped open again in time to see him pick up my soup bowl and fill a spoonful with the slop.

"Eat it." He ordered, holding the spoon in front of my mouth. I scrunched up my face at the smell and shook my head, weakly pushing against his arm with my hand. I was able to muster enough force to get him to spill the soup toward himself. He was forced to jerk his leg out of the way or risk being splashed. Haha, served him right. Bastard.

"No. Get off my bed." I ordered tiredly. Of course, being the absolute prick that he is, he didn't listen to me but instead filled another spoonful and poked it at me. Yuck.

"Naughty kitty. Eat your yummy soup or else Honda-san will be sad." My eyes widened at this. What hell is the matter with him? His amethyst eyes were twinkling mirthfully and his hair was mussed from lying down so much, his face adorably pink and-_Shit! Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts! Look away now! Fuck! No, not fuck…dammit!_

"No!" I protested feebly. "I dun' care. Kagura probably spiked it w' some love potion thing anyway…" That damn Yuki had the _nerve_ to snigger at my half-joking comment. I failed to resist a yawn and he popped the spoon into my mouth, holding my nose closed with his other hand until I was forced to either swallow or suffocate. He pulled back, looking triumphant as I make a face. "Eurgghhh…"

"Good kitty!" He praised me, patting my head as if I was his pet kitten or something. I could tell he was getting all kinds of evil, sick joy out of tormenting me like this. "Now, here's your reward."

"Wha-MMPH!" I protested loudly as he stuck another spoonful into my mouth. Goddamn him! How'd I miss him refilling the spoon? He drew back and smirked at me as I coughed and glared. "You bastard! How can the reward for having some disgusting leek soup be _more_ disgusting leek soup, anyway?"

"Because," He said patiently, as if explaining something to someone very slow. "Your reward is getting better faster. Don't you want that?" I hissed at him, which only served to amuse him some more.

"Fuck you." I snapped. He _tsked_ at me, of all things! That infuriating rat! Tsking at me as if I was some kind of misbehaving child who needed to be put in time-out! _Agghh, I hate him! _I thought angrily, starting to plot his imminent demise.

"Such language, my little neko! I think you need some more soup." I really, really wanted to punch that smirk off his face. Instead, I settled for knocking the spoon back at him again, this time managing to get some of the liquid on him. _Hah! Beat that, you filthy bastard!_

"Bad, bad kitty! I suppose that I have no alternative now, but you have to have your soup." Before I could even ask what the hell is he was talking about, he was suddenly _straddling_ my chest, for fuck's sake, and was grinning down at me. People at school always say he looks like a friggin' angel. Obviously, these people have never seen him with that smug, demonically evil look on his face.

"Ack! Gerroff me, you fat lard!" I snapped. Not that Yuki actually was fat or anything. He was actually really skinny, how the _hell_ he was able to beat me when he weighs as much as a feather, I did not want to know.

"How rude! Naughty, naughty kitten! I guess this means you need some more soup." Before I could react, he stuffed another mouthful of soup in my mouth. I swallowed it and glared at him.

"That tastes disgusting." I informed him. "Now get off." He smiled at me and waggled his finger. God, he was really enjoying himself at my expense, wasn't he?

"No, no, kitten, you have you have all your soup first!" He said, filling up another spoonful. "Now say ahh like a good little neko."

"No! Agh!" I snarled. This time I swallow the soup as fast as possible so I that I wouldn't choke again. "Okay, okay, I'll eat it, I'll eat it! Just let me feed myself, you twisted bastard!" He looked at me suspiciously but handed me the spoon, already filled to the brim with soup. _How thoughtful_, I thought sarcastically as I glared at him. He wasn't getting off my chest, obviously not trusting me.

I mustered all my energy and as quick as a flash I darted forward, pushing the spoon into _his_ mouth, for a change. In his surprise, he swallowed reflexively and I pulled back, grinning wickedly. It was about time that the bastard got a taste of his own medicine. He looked shocked for a few seconds before he snatched the spoon back and treated me to an absolutely evil smile that I knew meant trouble. _Oh shit, oh shit, gotta get away, gotta get away…_

"Baka neko," His voice was soft and teasing, and it sent chills up my spine. "Don't you know that _your_ soup doesn't do you any good when it's in _my_ mouth?" And I knew I shouldn't have retorted, but it's my nature and I couldn't help it, I swear.

"Oh yeah? Well, what are you goin' to do 'bout it, then?" I taunted him. Purple eyes flashed triumphantly at me and I didn't even have time to yelp before his mouth was covering mine and his tongue stroking at my lips, coaxing me to open up and let him in and he tasted like leeks, which was disgusting, but underneath that there is this taste that was irrevocably _Yuki _and it was so pure that I sighed in contentment. One of his hands was sliding through my hair, the other stroking my chest through my shirt and I started purring, dammit, how embarrassing was that, as I arched up off the bed and he deepened the kiss, because that's what this was, really, a kiss…

Then suddenly it hit me. I was kissing Yuki. The rat. A guy. My cousin. Well, cousin was a relative term, if all of us Sohma's that said we were cousins really were cousins; we'd have to have a pair of extremely horny grandparents, but still. We were related. Fucking shit.

But…but…it just felt so good and Yuki was really, really talented at kissing, maybe he wasn't as huge a prude as I had previously thought, and I was too tired to protest anyway, and it would have been impolite to not do anything at all, so I figured I might as well just kiss him back. I mean, he wanted to give me my leek soup right? Therefore, just to be helpful, it was my _duty_ to try to get all traces of leek soup out of his mouth. Uh-huh. That was exactly it.

"Ummm…" _Oh Shit!_ We've hastily broke apart and turned, gasping, toward the door, where who should we see but a blushing Tohru, a shocked Hatori, a giggling Momiji and a stunned Kagura.

Kagura was the first to recover. She turned and fled, banging her way down the stairs. Tohru, who I then realized had about half a head of curly hair, flashed us a quick, confused smile and then ran after Kagura. Hatori gave us a long measuring glance that made me squirm in embarrassment.

"Perhaps," he said slowly. "I should check on Shigure first." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Momiji to stand alone in the doorway, still giggling.

"Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are in trouble!" He sang happily in annoying, squeaky little voice of his. "What were you doing anyway? It looked like you were _kissing_. But you two hate each other!"

"Get out of here, brat." I snarled at him. Yuki seemed to be frozen on top of me, as if that wasn't the most awkward thing in the world. Unhelpful nezumi.

"I'm going, I'm going! I'm going to go watch Tohru get her hair curled! Tohru's so pretty!" Momiji giggled, closing the door and skipping off.

"He has no attention span…" Yuki murmured. I glared up at him. That was all he had to say? After all that? What the hell? We were in such deep shit! We were going to be castrated, drawn and quartered for public amusement by…by everyone! Argh!

"Fucking shit…" I moaned, feeling that this sentiment summed up my current situation pretty well.

Yuki took the opportunity to slip another spoon filled with soup into my mouth.

Bastard.

⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕⊕

Some notes:

Kuso Nezumi-damn rat

Baka Neko-stupid cat

(honestly, if you don't know those two, you really need to read more fanfiction. It's good for your health.)

That's an actual Leek Soup recipe. The whole thing can be found here (add http: slashslash to the beginning and all that) www(dot)therecipebox(dot)com(slash)members(slash)box(slash)soup(slash)sou0112(dot)htm

See you in Part Two!

♥

Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the superlong wait. I lost the file on my computer and had to retype it. -sad face- This might not seem so bad but I HATE retyping things.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagura's POV**

I could not believe my eyes. Kyo-kun…kissing…Yun-chan? But…but…I never knew Kyo-kun was_ gay_! I mean, it sure explained how he was always able to resist my seductions, but still. I'd always thought that it'd just have been my hidden lack of interest in his kind, not his in mine Some on, give a girl a little warning, you know?

Not to mention that Kyo-kun _hated_ Yuki-kun! They were the cat and the rat, they always hated each other! It was just what was what. Them liking each other, _kissing_ each other… It was like saying that all of a sudden…all of a sudden…there was no comparison! Those two hated each other more than anyone else I'd ever met!

"Kagura-chan? Are you…okay?" I looked up to meet worried blue eyes and smile at Tohru-kun. Little Tohru-kun is so pretty…Though with her hair only half finished, she looked a little odd.

"No, I'm fine…just surprised, is all. I mean, it's not like I really loved him or anything. I'm just…shell-shocked. Really, did not need that picture of Kyo-kun and Yun-chan making out. Aren't they supposed to be sick or something? And trying to kill each other?"

"Well, yes," Tohru giggled. "But I think it's great that they are finally getting along! It means we won't have to fix the house as often!" I laugh despite myself at her ever-present optimism.

"Well, that's always good! Now, I think we need to finish your hair!" I say, tugging gently on a lock of it, letting the silky strands run through my fingers as I let it go.

"Yes! I can't wait to see it all done!" She smiled, so sweetly, so innocently. I smiled back and led her over to her chairs, sitting her down and picking up my curling, twisting her hair around it. _Really, the curling takes so little time next to the straightening,_ I mused.

"Oooh! Tohru-kun looks so pretty with curly hair!" Great. It was the rabbit. Not that I had anything against Momiji is general, it's just…this was supposed to be something between Tohru and me. Us. Not him. Two. Not three.

"Momiji." I groaned. "Don't you have somewhere to _be_?" I asked significantly. He didn't get it, of course, but suddenly slapped his forehead.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be helping 'Tori-san!" He exclaimed and bounced off toward the study where Shigure-san was resting. Tohru blinked, confused.

"How'd you know that he was forgetting to help Hatori-san?" She asked naively. Oh, my poor, sweet, innocent, silly little Tohru-kun. I gave my best mysterious smile and continued curling.

"Lucky guess." I shut the curler off and set it down carefully. "You're done." I walked around to the front and surveyed my work. She looked almost perfect, almost complete…and yet… "Ahh! I know what you need!"

"Eh?" She asked, looking adorably confused. Sometimes I think that they invented the term 'confuzzled' especially for Tohru-kun. I went over to my backpack, where my other hair supplies had come from, and pulled out some lip gloss. I quickly smeared some over her lips in a pretty candy-pink and then brushed some light blush over her cheeks.

"Rub your lips together. There. Perfect. You look…" She looked astounding. Not sexy, trying to make Tohru-kun look sexy would be impossible and just plain wrong. But she did look unbelievably cute and pretty, beautiful. God, if I had legs like her…not that I don't like the way I look but…God.

"I look…?" She prompted me. I leaned forward to stare right into her big, big eyes.

"You look amazingly adorable. You look like a Fairy Princess." I told her and leaned forward, pressing my lips against hers in a soft, chaste little kiss. I shouldn't have done it, I knew that, I instantly pulled away. What was I thinking? I couldn't go around kissing Tohru-kun!

"S-sorry." I whispered, trying to hold back my tears as I turned away. Damn my moods swings! I was about to run when a small hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I turned back to see Tohru-kun staring at me with an odd expression on her face.

"Why…why are you apologizing? Why are you leaving? Did I…did I do something wrong? I…I've never been kissed before, I don't know the etiquette…" Oh, poor girl. She just got kissed by another girl and she's worrying about etiquette. Most would be slapping me about now.

"I'm sorry, Tohru-kun!" My voice cracked dramatically, to my infinite embarrassment. "I should not have kissed you. I'm so sorry. I…I'll be leaving now." I mumbled, turning away once more. Again, her hand stopped me, tugging me back gently. I glanced into her eyes and sucked in my breath at the sadness and confusion I saw there.

"K-kagura-chan…" She whispered softly. "P-please don't say that you should not have done what you did! I…I meant what I said earlier. I really, really like you, Kagura-chan!" She seemed so earnest. "I don't want you to be ashamed of your feelings."

"Wh-what?" Nothing was making sense. I was so confused. I couldn't process what Tohru-kun was saying, what she meant. She gave a little sigh and was suddenly pulling me closer to her, her soft, soft lips on my own, her sweet scent of almonds- _almonds, of course, always cooking with Tohru-kun_- enveloping me and it was quick, innocent, but unbearably sweet, just like Tohru-kun herself.

"Do you understand, Kagura-chan?" She asked, pulling away, sparkles in her blue eyes. "I really, really like you." Oh, I understood all right. Which would be the reason why I pulled her into another kiss, my arm wrapping around to stroke her hair. She parted her lips and I took the invitation, deepening the kiss, drawing it out slowly. It wasn't a battle for dominance, or a duel of tongue, or any of those ways I'd heard my friends describe their best kisses. It was a slow, paralyzing sweet union of lips and tongues.

Tohru tasted amazing, if nothing the way I thought she would. I'd figured she'd taste like spun sugar and candy corn, but in reality, she was like a rich wine or sake. Intoxicating, and I was growing drunk on our slow kisses. When we finally had to pause for breath, I pulled back and smiled warmly at her. If she'd looked beautiful before, she looked even more so now. Her hair was slightly mussed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright, pupils dilated, her lips pink from kissing, chest heaving slightly from excitement.

"Kagura-chan?" She said in a questioning tone. I'd realized that in the middle of our making out, Tohru-kun had somehow ended up pressed against the wall, her lithe arms encircling my waist. I also realized that I had failed to reply, in words anyway.

"I like you, too." I purred. "I really, really do." The incredibility of the situation struck me and I giggled in slight disbelief. I began to brush feather-light kisses across Tohru-kun's face, along her cheek bones, across her forehead, whispering a trail of them down her nose until I reached the pert tip, then fluttered them across her eyelashes, nibbling slightly along her cheek bone, brushing lightly around the shells of her ears, making her melt into me. All the while, I was repeating a litany of "I like you. I really, really like you."

"Heehee!" She was giggling. "I get, Kagura-chan, I g-get it! Th-that tickles!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she darted forward, licking it. Oh, so she wasn't going to play fair, huh? _Well, it takes two to tango,_ I thought evilly.

"You think _that_ tickles? Au contraire, dear Tohru-kun!" I exclaimed. 'I'll show you what it feels like to be _really_ tickled!" With that as hr only warning, I quickly twirled my fingers expertly along her ribs. She writhed, giggling like mad. Wow, she was really ticklish, wasn't she?

"Eek!" She yelped as I followed her sinking, flailing body down to the floor, never pausing in my torture. When she started crying from laughter I pulled back to make sure she was okay.

"Tohru-kun?' I asked questioningly. She sat up, wiping her eyes, then suddenly lunged at me.

"I'm going to get you for that!" She squeaked. I wriggled as her fingers flew across my sensitive sides, and retaliated with a yelp of joy. Soon we were in an all-out tickle fight. Even though I had been in many a tickle-fight before, she was a quick learned and it was a pretty even match. That is, it was until she discovered my weak spot, the skin under and around my ears. As soon as she touched it, I was undone, writhing and panting and fairly choking with laughter. She drew away, a decidedly un-Tohru-kun-ish gleam in her eye.

Before I knew it, she had me pinned under her, holding my wrists helpless as she exploited my weakness. So, I cheated. I quickly pulled my upper body up and locked her lips in a searing kiss. When I felt her hesitate, I promptly switched our positions, though I was kind enough to let her have her hands free.

I licked a soft trail down to her dainty neck, which I then covered in oh-so-soft kisses, split up by the occasional light brush of my tongue or teeth. I sighed contentedly when I felt her hands worm their way through my hair, nails scraping lightly against my scalp, making me shiver at the sensation. She pressed at the back of my head, toward the bottom, silently letting me know to pick up my head and press my mouth to hears once more.

"Ah-hem." At the distinct cough we both jumped. I fairly flew off of Tohru-kun, helped her up so that we could look into Hatori's slightly amused stare. Momiji was gaping at us from behind him.

"Oh! Uh, Hatori-san, Momiji-kun!" Tohru-kun gasped and quickly went into freak-out mode. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! I did not mean to embarrass you or be impolite!" Hatori raised a hand to stop her babbling, which surely would have continued for a long time.

"Enough, Tohru-san. It is alright, I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm pretty sure that if they all have the same thing as Shigure, they just have fevers and will be fine with some rest." He told us.

"Um, aren't you going to go upstairs to check on Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun?" I asked. Hatori's lips twitched as he shook his head.

"No, I don't think I will. I think it's best if I let them cool off and deal with their hormones before I attempt to deal with them again." Then, in a softer tone, he muttered, "Bad enough dealing with Ayame and Shigure all the time." I giggled and he continued in a louder tone. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Tohru-san. Momiji and I have to return to the main house now. Kagura, don't stay out too long or your mother will worry."

"Yes, Hatori-san." I said, feeling like I had done something wrong. Hatori-san always had that guilt-trip effect on me, ever since he had been babysitting me when I was seven and he was fifteen, and he caught me sneaking cookies into my room even though I wasn't supposed to. Now he just smiled and turned, putting his shoes on and grabbing his coat before exiting with Momiji in tow.

"See you later, Tohru-kun!" The Rabbit sang as he shut the door. Tohru waved emphatically at them. Once they were gone, she turned back to me.

"Um, I have to make dinner now. Would you like to stay for it?" She asked, blushing prettily. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I would!" I answered. "Just let me call my mom and then I'll help you make it, okay?" She nods with a big smile and I scamper off to call my mother.

**Yuki's POV**

Okay. I realized that I was acting extremely odd. Maybe it was the rain, maybe it was the boredom, or being sick, or the new moon that night, I don't know. Maybe it was some kind of Zodiac curse inspired madness, along the lines of rat-plays-tricks-on-cat type of thing. Perhaps it was my teenage hormones acting up and saying to me: 'Hey, look! A person! Sex them!' I really am not sure of the reason I was acting that way.

The important thing was that I _was_ acting that way and it was infinitely amusing watching Kyo splutter through the dreaded leek soup while I sat on him and called him infuriating pet names to watch him blush. He blushed really nicely, too. He was more tan than most, so he didn't get all splotchy like many people did. Instead, he got these adorable little rosy patches on his cheeks, up by his ears.

Yes, I did indeed think that his blushes were adorable. I'd already known for quite a bit that I felt some level of…attraction for Kyo. I didn't know why, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I'd known for a very long time that I was bisexual and didn't have a problem with it. If you turn into a rat, petty things like liking both girls and boys don't faze you.

As to why my interest had fallen on Kyo, of all people…well, I had a few theories on it, though I didn't spend that much of my time trying to figure it out. I'd always felt more of an attraction for people who try to annoy me, like Hatsuharu or Kekaru Manabe, because I knew that they didn't buy into any of that silly 'Prince' nonsense, or see me as some precious _girl_ who needed to be protected and treated like a glass flower.

There was also the fact that I spent a lot of time around Kyo. I had to, I lived with him. Even though I tried my best to avoid and ignore him, he still was always there, on the roof, down the hall, across the table, roaming the woods. He was everywhere, and he wasn't exactly one to leave me alone, either. No, we always had to be fighting or yelling. It was as if he was incapable of having a conversation with me without touching me, either my gripping the front of my shirt or throwing a punch at my face.

In summary, Kyo held some sort of appeal to me. I was sure it was purely physical, because goodness knows I didn't like the baka neko's personality. Therefore, when I saw him lying there so weakly, in disarray due to his fever, it evoked some kind of instinctive reaction inside me. I was feeling mostly better, so I figured I could mess with him a little bit. Bother him and maybe even help him feel better. Not that I cared about his health. I didn't. No, really.

Before I knew it, it had escalated out of my control and, against my better judgment, I kissed him. Then everyone decided to troop in and caught us making out. Which wasn't even the worst of my worries. You'd think it would be, but I had something that was bothering me even more.

I really wanted to kiss him again. I mean, I know. The last time didn't work out so well in the end, but up until we were interrupted, it was really, really nice. Kyo was an excellent kisser, even if that does sound rather crude. He did all this…this, um, _bendy_ stuff with his tongue and he purred. Purred! I couldn't believe it, and because I was, well, attached to him at the time, so I didn't just hear it, I also felt it. It was…an interesting experience to say the least.

Um, anyway…

In any event, that was how I now came to be sitting on top of the neko, refilling a spoon while he swore at me for pulling a cheap trick of some sort. I tried to tune him out, but it was useless. He was pretty weak, so had to take pauses in the middle, therefore dragging the whole thing out to disproportionate lengths.

"K'so Nezumi…do you have any idea wha' level of shit…we're in?" He was whining with a pained grimace marring his handsome face. Idiot. "Kagura's gonna…KILL me…" Oh, so he was worried about his own tail, was he? "You saw what she di' to…to Tohru when hey first met and…we hadn't even been, you know…" Here he trailed off helplessly.

"Kissing? Making out?" I supplied. Nobody could say I wasn't helpful. Kyo promptly turned red and glared at me. Really, sometimes it got so repetitive. Didn't he have any moods besides 'angry', 'violent', and the slightly worrying 'homicidal'?

"Shut up, pervert!" He shouted, actually sounding a bit forceful. The effect didn't last long as he sank back against his pillows, closing his eyes. I glanced down at his vulnerable face and suddenly was overcome with the desire to kiss his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, everywhere. I resisted it, barely. What odd things, those hormones.

"You didn't exactly push me away, Kyon-kyon." I reminded him sweetly. "So don't go blaming it all on me." He cracked open a single eyelid and shot me a ruby glare, calling me names under his breath. I smirked. "Just because you've gotten all defensive and scared doesn't mean you've to take it out on me, you know." I bated him.

"Defensive? Scared?' He hissed. His brow furrowed even further. "I'll show you scared, you…goddamn pretty boy." The scornful effect was ruined by the pause he was forced to take in the middle. Heh. I loved rainy days.

"Oh really?" I asked. "I'll be sure to watch out for that. In the meantime, I think you should have your soup." I lunged forward and grabbed his nose until he was forced to open his mouth and stuffed some more soup in. I waited until I heard him swallow then released him. Kyo coughed, his eyes watering as he glared wetly at me.

"You fucking nezumi…" He snarled tiredly. "I don't wan' anymore leek soup. I hate leeks. I don't…care if I'm sick forever. Just stop with the soup." He sounded almost poetic. Really, I felt bad about torturing him this way, but he did need to get better. It made me feel guilty. Sort of.

"Even if I give you a reward?" I asked, suddenly struck with a slightly evil idea. He gave me a disgusted look, which in retrospect I believe I deserved.

"You can't fool me twice, kuso 'ezumi!" He warned me. "I know what your 'reward' is and I don' want anymore soup! What part of 'Eurgh' is so har' to get through your…thick skull?"

"How do you know what I mean by reward?" I asked him. I'm afraid that I might have been smirking somewhat evilly at this point. He gave me a flat, irritated look.

"How could I not know, you…you…you…" He faltered, seeming to lose his train of thought. I can't really blame him for doing so, seeing as I had leaned forward until my lips hovering a mere centimeter away from the tan skin of his neck and was breathing hotly on it, making him shiver. "Nnn…" He mewed. Such a pretty sound, coming form such an annoying individual. "S…Stop tha'…"

"Do you really want me to?" I whispered, moving up to have my lips pressed against his ear, making sure that my tongue flicked out against the shell as I spoke. He shuddered beneath me and a quick glance over at his face informed me that his cheeks were scarlet hued and his eyes had fluttered shut. I let my lips brush against his skin again, inhaling his musky aroma as I moved over toward his mouth. "Well, kitten? Do you?"

"K-kuso nez-eh?" His eyes suddenly snapped open as I sat back. "What gives?" I gave him my most polite smile and raised his spoon.

"Don't you want your soup, neko?" I asked sweetly. His eyes, previously clouded, cleared and he turned his head on the pillow.

"No. I hate leek soup. Asshole." This surprised me. I had been counting on him breaking down at this point. Goodness knows that he wasn't exactly a master at self-control in any other situation regarding me. Why'd he have to go and change now? Inconsiderate, if you asked me.

"Fine then." I huffed, slightly offended. I replaced his bowl on the floor beside his bed and got off him going back toward my own bed. I could feel his eyes on my back, but pretended not to notice. I lay down and pretended to have fallen asleep.

Suddenly I heard jerky noises and slow footsteps behind me. I sat up and turned around to see Kyo wobbling as he concentrated on raising his foot to take another step toward me, his face pale with effort. I jumped up and grabbed him, sitting him back down so that he didn't faint on me or something.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" I snapped, agitated. Not because I was worried or anything. I was only upset because Honda-san would be worried if Kyo fainted. That was my only reason. I swear.

Oh, who am I kidding?

"You…are…a…_huge_…ass." He grumbled before gripping my chin and dragging my face down toward his. Actually, he was pretty weak about it, so I had to cheat and help out a bit, but such details became trivial when our lips met for a second time in a searing kiss.

As our tongues dueled, I tangled my hands into his annoyingly bright hair, gripping it and using it to pull him as close to me as possible. I guess it hurt him a bit, because he hissed and nipped at my bottom lip, rocking his hips up against mine, making me squeak at the sudden sensation. I don't remember when I had gotten to be straddling his lap, pressing him against the wall, but there we were, and _oh, god_ it felt good.

Seeing as he was so drained from trying to walk over while it was raining and he was sick, I was easily able to take control of our kiss. I shifted him so that he was back against his pillows again, where we were both much more comfortable. I pillaged his mouth, untwining one of my hands from his hair in favor of running my fingers along his clothe chest, making him tremble and moan beneath me.

Then I felt an abrupt pain in my tongue and drew back with a gasp of pain. I touched my hand to my throbbing tongue and brought it back out, my eyes widening at the blood that now stained my fingertips. I glanced up at Kyo, who wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered, obviously embarrassed. I blinked in consternation, feeling slightly stupid. I mean, I had always known Kyo was the cat, and had even seen his fangs up close and personal when he was yelling at me, but the fact that the aforesaid fangs might actually be sharp and hurt me if I kissed him had completely passed me by.

"No, it's okay." I hurriedly assured him, noticing how upset he looked. I mean, it wasn't actually his fault, for once. As he reminded me often, he never actually wanted to be the cat. I sat back, blushing awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. "So, um…er."

"Articulate, aren't we?" His tone was hostile and defensive. When I gave him a searching glance, he wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed, exasperated. This was really not the time for him to get all guilty and self-protecting on me. I was trying to salvage a mood and Kyo was _not_ helping.

"Listen you baka neko, I'm not blaming you." When he still didn't look at me, I sighed again and seized his chin, tugging his face toward mine and I bent down to ravish his mouth once again, being a little more careful of his fangs this time. After a few seconds of hesitation, his tongue slipped up to meet mine in a slick duel and I moaned.

After a few minutes of heated kissing, I slid my mouth to the side, licking a line to his jaw. I worked my way around his face, nipping lightly just to feel him tremble, sucking at the tanned skin and then soothing the reddening marks with my tongue. Kyo seemed perfectly content to let me dominate over him. The sounds he was making at my ministrations were certainly agreeable-he had even started to purr again. I wondered if I was to try this again on a sunny day when he was healthy if he'd be this compliant. Probably not.

"Y-yuki!" He gasped and hearing my name in that voice, in that tone, sent a jolt of electricity through me. His arms had snaked their way around me, hands slithering up my back to tangle into my hair. I shook my head abruptly, sitting up and smirking down at him. I let my eyes feast upon the panting, aroused boy. "Wh…" He wet his lips and tried again. I tried not to stare too much at his tongue when he did this. "Why'd you stop?"

"Don't you think you should have your soup, kitten?" I asked again. His eyes widened and he stared at me for about three seconds before exploding at me, albeit in a weak, still lust-dazed way, of course.

"Are you serious?" He snapped at me. "What th' fucking hell is the matter with you? Kuso Nezumi!" I snickered at him and he slit his eyes at me. "So now you think you're so funny, huh? I'll show you." He grumbled. I was still chuckling in a slightly loony way when I felt his fists grip the collar of my shirt and a swift tug made me lose my balance, falling onto him.

"Hey!" I yelped, my lips pressed against his hair as he tucked his head into the crook of my neck. "No fair. Are you trying to ruin the moment or something, Kyonkichi?"

"Shut up, you…kuso nezumi." He mumbled against my skin so that I could feel the vibrations of his voice and the soft brush of his lips as they moved. "You don't get to talk about…ruining the moment or fair. You're the one who…brought up th' stupid soup…plus, it's raining and I'm sick…you're practically raping me."

"What?" I blinked before realizing that his tone had been odd. Odd in a way that only meant…"You're teasing me." I accused, my tone slightly disbelieving. I could feel him smirk.

"Good job, smart stuff." He said sarcastically. The effect was ruined when he gave into a giant yawn. "Nn…you're warm." He murmured so softly that I could barely hear it, even pressed against him the way I was. "I always fig'red you'd be…mm…cold."

"Oh really? And how much time have you spent debating my body temperature, kitten?" I asked, closing my eyes and relaxing against him. This was odd…not what I had expected to happen…we were cuddling; I suppose the term would be.

It was nice, in its way. It was…I was…I can't explain it well, I'm afraid. To have someone hold me, so close, so trusting, was a miracle in itself. Kyo's breath stirred the tiny hairs on my neck. He was relaxing under me, dozing off. His arms had wrapped around me, holding my snugly against him. His living blanket, I suppose.

I hadn't gotten the chance I'd wanted to get out all of my teenage hormones in one bout. I had gotten something much, much better. I'd gotten to see a different side of Kyo from the fight-obsessive, angry, moronic face he usually showed me. We'd made out and now we were…well, I wasn't sure what we were.

But I'd have a fun time figuring it out.

* * *

Thankies muchly everyone!

Rose


End file.
